


Third Time's the Charm

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Post-Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: It was the little things.[set after Labyrinth] [a drabble written for lighthouse_the Challenge 26: Ghost Stories]





	Third Time's the Charm

It was the little things.  
  
On the first Halloween after Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth, nothing overtly weird happened. But she felt as if someone was watching her all night long. She brushed it off as curiousity regarding her lack of costume. Her dad and Karen certainly had been expecting to see her in a costume and were confused when she opted to not wear one.  
  
On the second Halloween, Sarah volunteered to take Toby trick or treating. Her dad and Karen were hesitant because they wanted her to enjoy herself but she convinced them that it would be no bother. She rifled through her old costumes and came up with a fairly decent gelfling costume for herself and Toby. That night, she had too much fun to notice the little gasps that preceded her and the shadows that followed her.  
  
On the third Halloween, Sarah and Toby dressed up as Madmartigan and Willow. Toby asked her lots of questions about Halloween. Their neighbors marveled at their clever costumes and were impressed to know that Sarah made them herself.  
  
That night, as Sarah was preparing for bed, she heard a soft chime. She looked around her room and from the corner of her eye saw something which should not have been there.  
  
It was a crystal and below it a folded piece of paper.


End file.
